


Or Else

by TheHappyFan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo is shady, Gen, MC is concerned, MC is terrified and wants to protect the brothers, MC is using their brain, Simeon is shady, Solomon is shady, as they should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyFan/pseuds/TheHappyFan
Summary: A short introspection following the events of Chapter 28.
Kudos: 21





	Or Else

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to show what MC might be thinking after the events of Chapter 28 - they could, and should, be very scared of what is to come.

Something big is coming…

Something horrible and terrifying, that will rock your very world to its core. Ancient secrets and betrayals are about to be revealed, but you have absolutely no idea what they are.

Actually, that’s not true. Whispered names have been mentioned in passing, and you most certainly have speculations as to what is to come, as well as your own ideas of who can and cannot be trusted.

But it’s just that; speculation. And quite frankly, you have no idea how to protect either the brothers or yourself.

You still remember that ominous text you received from Solomon all those months ago, less than a day after you had left the Devildom. Worse yet, you remember that dream, or more accurately, that  _ vision _ that you had the night before the ancient sorcerer came and “spontaneously” whisked you back to the Devildom.

And now…

Now it seems like there’s no way to avoid that future.

Whatever Diavolo is hiding, it’s more than obvious to you that he’s hiding something big from Lucifer… something that would no doubt anger the eldest brother. And Solomon went along with the Prince that day, meaning that he has a much better idea of what it entails that you do.

And the play…

You know that Simeon wrote the entire TSL series - and you know that the angel was somehow aware of all the different events that were foreshadowed were going to occur long before they ever happened. And with him writing the play… So much of the plot centers around that dagger, everything that happens as a result of picking it up…

Simeon is trying to warn you of something.

But you don’t know what.

And now… all you can do is try to unscramble the riddle, use extreme caution in dealing with the rising threat, and be judicious in using with your massive power that is slowly but surely awakening. Or else…

There is no telling what tragedy will follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little drabble! As always, please let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> And don't hesitate to reach out to me on my tumbr: marianaredwixi


End file.
